Prison life
by Tomtom713
Summary: Hiccup Haddock was blamed for the murder of Astrid his girlfriend. His father won't look him in the eyes more and won't believe his son had murdered that girl. We are following Hiccups Life through his prison time. Its actually three cross overs where ROTG is into it too. Warning! Yaoi! Langauage. Sex. Violent. And more..
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! I know i keep making new stories and im So sorry! TT_TT I have write blocks so i just need ot write something else than Lost Prince or my danish one. darkness takes over. So here is a new one! Its different and have a cross over on HTTYD. HP and ROTG. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: The Arrest and Prison life.

It had started so normally one evening at the village Berk. Hiccup sat into his room and draw a few things into his drawing book as he had some ear plugs into his ears and listen to some music. His dad was the mayor for the town. So normally his father was at work on this time at the evening.

Hiccup sighed as he rest his chin down on his pen when he looked at the drawing. Him and Astrid Hofferson had been boy and girlfriends the last past year. It had been weird thought. Of all girls in the world Hiccup never thought he do get Astrid. It had been amazing thought Hiccup took it slow with her. They by now had hugged and even maybe kissed each other on the cheek. But Hiccup knew she would want more than a kiss on the ckeek. He didn't knew what was wrong with him but...he just wanted it to be alright and take it slow.

Hiccup looked at his drawing for a time when he had brush the last details on it with his pen. A drawing of Astrid. sitting on a bench with a flower into her hand. The Drawing looked like it had been a photo there had been taken. That talent was Hiccup when it comes to draw.

Hiccup smiled a bit as he looked at the drawing for a time. He sat his name down at the botton. With date and Time on it. Like he always did. he closed the drawing pad right after and yawn a bit. It had been late after all. Hiccup stood from his chair and held his ipod to him with the music in it to him. He got to his bed and lied down where he soon had fallen asleep. His plan for staying awake till his dad got home failed. He had been so tired after a long days work.

He slept peacefully through the night. the sweet tones from his ipod that he had really calm him. Around 4:24 at the morning Hiccup woke up by some noises outside. He held his ear plugs out and sat up into his bed where he looked toward the stairs to the way down from his room. Footsteps was heard getting fast up there.

The door suddenly got banged in as two police men stood there and pointed their guns at Hiccup "Hands up in the air!" They told as Hiccup was shocked. He immetly did what he was told as he hold his hands up in the air "Hiccup Haddock...?" one of them asked him while he stepped closer to Hiccup "Y-Yeah..thats me sir..wh-whats going on?" Hiccup suttered

"Hiccup Haddock. You are arrested for the murder of Astrid Hofferson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you said or do can be used against you in the court of law." The officer spoke as he got Hiccup into handcuffs.

"W-Wait what!?" Hiccup asked "A-Astrid! Is she dead?!" He asked while he got pulled out from the bed "Like you didn't knew " the other officer told while he held his gun into his pocket once again."B-But..i didn't do it! I couldn't have done it! Astrid is my girlfriend!" Hiccup told them panickly as he was pulled down at the stairs.

Stoick. Hiccups dad looked at Hiccup when he was pulled down from the stairs "Dad! Please believe me! It was not me! " Hiccup told but he only saw the disappointing look into Stoicks eyes when they had been on his son. "Dad Please!" Hiccup called out when he was lead out to a police car and sat into the backseat. "I didn't do anything!" Hiccup told as he almost was to tears this time when they drove him away.

"We have the proof to that you killed Astrid Hofferson. The weapon you used and your apron. Weilder and gloves was all covert with her blood. " one of the police men told as they drove Hiccup furtuer away from Berk's Town. Hiccup sniffed while he rest his head into the window and looked out at the morning sun there slowly covert the town and grounds that they passed by. "I didn't do it " Hiccup told again. "Say that to the judgements " one of the officers told.

The car trip had been long. Hiccup was drove to a station where he got inside the building after a time. He was taken straight to the judgements.

Hiccup stood behind a desk as he looked up at the judgements as they talked a bit with each other. One of them stood as there went silence into the room "We have come to this Hiccup Haddock. You are guilty and will be giving 25 years prison time. You can on a time get permission to search for early relise but it will take weeks before your papers can be read through. " they told as Hiccup looked down right after. "Take him away" Another one told while Hiccup was pulled back and toward a double door. They soon got through some halls where Hiccup's hands was free from the handcuffs.

He got some clothes. a few tools to the prison that he was allowed to use. And a bank account to some money for the prison store if he needed to buy anything. Two officers had lead Hiccup down to a new hallway where cells was. A few guys whistled after him and shouted things to him.

Hiccup thought keep his head bended as he walked with the guards for a time. They stopped at the end of the hall where a cell door was opened "This is your cell. 318. Your cell mate is Jack Frost " They told him as Hiccup looked inside the cell right after. A pure white haired boy with a bit pale skin. Deep ice blue eyes and a charming smile across his face sat into one of the beds as he looked at Hiccup "how's going there?" Jack asked as Hiccup got pushed into the cell and the door closed behind him.

"New cell mate...sure this is going to be 'fun' " Jack told as Hiccup cleared his throat and sat his stuff at his bed. Jack had got up from his bed as he got over to Hiccup as soon the guards had been gone"Look, I run half of this place. I'm in charge on this side of the prison, if you don't like it, too fucking bad. You...are pretty cute..." Jack circled around Hiccup and examined him thouroughly. "Hmmm..I've decided you're going to be my bottom bitch from now on.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Hiccup. "I Have never done anything like that!" He told into a shakly voice while Jack had grabbed onto Hiccups throat "You cannot say anything against it Haddock. " Jack whispered into his ear as Hiccup stood more scared against the wall for a time. "You do things as i tell you to do without question it or you do get into a bad feeling do you get me?" Jack asked dangerous as Hiccup nodded fast.

"Good now we understand each other " Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear. Then he did a thing Hiccup would wish he just not would do. Jack licked kissed Hiccup hard down at his neck and left a mark right after when he had bite into his skin "You are mine now Haddock...we should find a new name for you that i can call my new bitch." Jack whispered as he smirked a bit "Im the Dragon Leader so in fact the Dragon king..." He told as he slowly let go at Hiccup's throat and hold his hand under Hiccups chin "Maybe...My Little Dragon...should be your new name Haddock..." He whispered as Jacks breath got on Hiccups face. Somehow his breath smell like peppermint and fresh snow air a winter night.

Hiccup held his gaze at the floor for a time as he didn't dare look up at the elder white haired criminal. "Look at me Little Dragon..." Jack spoke as he held Hiccups chin firmly.

Hiccup looked straight the way up at Jack. Right into his blue eyes "Thats it..." Jack whispered with a playfully smile.

Hiccup cleared his throat as he didn't dare to look away from Jack now "Rules are simply Little Dragon...Do what i tell you to do without question it. Listen only to me and don't hold back one second after i have giving them to you." Jack explained

Hiccup made a shakly node "Y-Yes..." He told

"Yes what?" Jack asked a bit hard as he held his hand around Hiccups neck again. "Sir?" Hiccup told "For you im your lord or master now...so you speak to me as one of those. Sir. Master or lord...got it?" Jack asked. "Y-Yes Sir.." Hiccup told into the shakly voice.

"Good..." Jack told as he let go at Hiccup right after "We have dutys. I expect you to behave nice and don't speak with others than my gang members. I will explain who they are for you when you return " Jack said as he lied down into his bed. "Its bedtime anyway Little Dragon. Get to sleep...there is wating a long day for you tomorrow" Jack spoke as he looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup stood shaken at his spot as he tried to figure out what happened just that moment. He already got to a gang leaders...bitch...Could this be even worser now? he thought while he slowly got into his bed after he had got his stuff settel into his wardrobe and bed. Hiccup got into his bed as Jack had told him to and soon after had fallen asleep with the last thought. Will he survive the prison life?

The following morning the bells rang into the cells and halls. The halls slowly got full with guards there should lead each person to their dutys today. Hiccup got out from his bed and had been dressed. He was into his thoughts as a guard slowly had lead Hiccup to the kitchen part of the prisons east wing. "You are going to listen to the chef and do what he orders you" The guard told as hiccup made a node. "Just cut those carrots for now with that guy" the chef told as he pointed over at one black haired guy. "alright sir..." Hiccup told as he got over to the guy where he stood on the other end of the kitchen table to start and cut the carrots.

Hiccup keep his gaze down at the carrots as the guy looked over at him with his yellow eyes. "You are new here aren't you mate?" he asked as Hiccup looked up at him right after with a small node

"I am...but its a mistake i am here.." Hiccup said as he cut one of the carrots and held them into a bowl.

"Oh well...some is in here because we need to..others is in here for false crim..like me" the guy told as he made a friendly yet kindly smile at Hiccup. "Im toothless by the way...Toothless nightfury." he told "you?" He asked as he cut two carrots at the same time and held them into a bowl "Hiccup...Hiccup haddock." Hiccup said as he manage a small smile at Toothless. "a please Hiccup" Toothless said as he held his hand out for him "Im not going to bite you..." he told as Hiccup let go at the knife right after and shook Toothless hand "A please too...well first person there is more...friendly to me since i got into this mess..." He whispered.

"Oh..already got to a gang member?" Toothless asked as he cut the carrots and held them into the bowl "im cell mate to Jack Frost..." Hiccup told a bit low "J-Jack Frost...the Blue Dragon leader?" Toothless asked while Hiccup made a shakly node "Im sorry for that Hiccup...you should almost had been like me..." Toothless explained as he looked at the carrots he cut into pieces and held them into a bowl.

"What kind of person are you then Toothless...and maybe...could you tell me a bit about...h-how i might survive in here?" Hiccup asked while he eyed toothless for a while. He almost pleading him with his eyes.

Toothless stared at Hiccup for a while as he smiled a bit. "Of course...Well im more a hid person. Keeping me into the shadows...Jack Frost...the gang leader from the Blue Dragons...tuff guy...last year he got his last cell mate killed into the ice box here at the kitchen. He locked him into it and he freez to death in there...and then again you shall not wish to get along with the Green snakes leader... Tuff guy...he got bitches around the prison...they pay with their body so he won't harm them and he protect them against Blue Dragons leader...But he always have his lovely Pet...harry Potter... They are like lovers...They live in Cell 713. " Toothless explained "also...in here money does not really count...We use stuff...as a payment to..." he told

Hiccup listen to toothless as he made a node right after when he was finish "Whats about the stuff you spoke as a payment?" he asked.

Toothless took a deep breath as he cut the few carrots he had left "Well...lets say you want a better life when you get out from prison...you have a bad exsame from school time and you want to do something...you can maybe pay for getting the right books into the libary we got...or a few hours study..or a person to teach you the right things." He explained "It cost things in here. Nothing is for free..." He told "Like me..im good to get things from the outside world in here..i always ask for a chocolate bar or some fresh fish...I love those things " he told "Or maybe the salmon from a person when we get it each wendsday." He told "Its worth it. " he said with a cheeky smile.

Hiccup giggled a bit as he had a red shard on his he was blushing ab it "Oi you turned red!" Toothless exclaimed "Sorry its just...no one really made me into a good mode after what...happened"Hiccup explained. "T-Thank you for...you know...tell me the things" he said as he cut into the carrots for a time.

Toothless smiled a bit as he got next to Hiccup "Well see me as a good friend Hiccup. because i really am that." He told him"Thank you" Hiccup told as he looked at the chef when he got over to them "Seems good enough...you two off to your cells now" he told "Well i got cell 534. " Toothless said as he walked out with Hiccup from the kitchen. "Well..318 for me" Hiccup told as he rubbed his arm a bit "don't worry Hiccup...soon you will fit in...else try and do as you got told by Jack...I advice you this...no matter what don't make him pissed... " he told him as they got to their cross halls "See you around to lunch!" Toothless called out as Hiccup smiled "See you Toothless..." Hiccup called back as he walked toward his cell.

Hiccup slowly enters his cell where he saw it was empty. He sighed a bit in relief as he sat down into his bed. He thought about all those things Toothless had explained him. How they used stuff as payments. It was a fun fact. Tarding things forward and back again.

Hiccup had been more into his thoughts as he didn't notice when Jack had returned to their cell to. When the guard had closed it and locked it Jack looked after him for a while. As soon the guard was gone out to the end of the hallway and the door. Jack suddenly rushed over to Hiccup and grabbed him by his shirt and held him down against the bed. Hiccup was shocked as he stared fearfull up at Jack with wide eyes

"You was with Nightfury in to the kitchen! Spoke to him and was so near him!" Jack growls as Hiccup cleared his throat "I..I was sir...but nothing happened i swear...W-we only spoke..h-he told me how the prison was..." Hiccup manage to speak out "You didn't got permission from me to speak with others than my gang members Little Dragon..." Jack told dangerous. "You need a punishment...to learn who you belong to and for not listen to me..." Jack whispered hardly as he graps both Hiccups wrist and held them above his head where he place his hand down at Hiccups pants "W-Wait no!" Hiccup gasp as he struggled a bit "Please!" he begged him

"Already begging like the slut you are Little Dragon. Its that i like" Jack whispered.

* * *

Soooo...that was it Readers...tell me what you think and leave a Review. Please be nice i know my grammar sucks since im Dyslexic...(Might not spell it right TT_TT )) But yet again. Thanks for reading it!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers. Just so you all know. I publish it after i wrote it for a time. but it will be edited soon so don't worry. my grammar and that will be fine after my dear beta have edit it. So here is chapter two!

* * *

Chapter two: The Green Snakes Plan

Hiccup woke up by a groan on top at him. He held his eyes opened as he looked at the whited haired gang leader on top at him. he remember what there happened last night. He had been claimed. Hiccup closed his eyes again for a while as he rest his head aside on the pillow. How cruel could people else be? He thought.

Hiccup felt a movement that Jack made. He hold his hand for his mouth so he didn't let out another moan as Jacks movement had been so close to his manhood. Jack had made a smalll yawn as he slowly rise him from Hiccup and looked down at him. he place his hand on top at Hiccup's hand where he removed it from his mouth

"Don't cover up your sounds Little Dragon. " Jack told as Hiccup stared into the deep ice blue eyes for a while. "Get Dressed and go to your duty. I hope last nights 'fun' have got you in thoughts about Nightfury " He told him

Hiccup cleared his throat as he looked at Jack when he got out from the bed and off him. "C-Can i please speak with him..sir?" Hiccup slowly asked "I...I would like j-just to speak with him...h-have him as a friend..." Hiccup said as he hold his gaze downward. Jack had looked over at Hiccup for a while as he got his clothes on "What will you pay for getting permission to that Little Dragon?" Jack asked with a smirk as he got over to the sink and clean himself a bit up.

"I..." Hiccup started. He really had nothing to give. He didn't got anything with him when he got in prison. So what could he give? "I..." Hiccup said again "If you give a blow to me each evening before bedtime in a month we have a deal." Jack spoke as he looked into the mirror and sat his hair more proper again.

Hiccup cleared his throat as he looked down at the floor after he had sat up "I...I can do ..." Hiccup said low as he rubbed his arm a bit. "Good " Jack said as he got in front at Hiccup and bend down to his level " I got to know you will be on dutys with him. I can tell this..if he gets near you more than friend way...you do get a punishment. The walls have ears i know every movement you do and what your mouth have spoken." Exclaimed Jack while he grabbed Hiccup's chin and made Hiccup face him "Every. Single more and word you speak Little Dragon. And i will know it. You stay Loyal to me. No matter what. I am the one there can protect you in here. But as i told. It is not free. You pay with your body to me." He explained.

Hiccup made a small fast node as he looked at Jack's eyes. "Now be a good little dragon. do your duty fine and don't get near the Green snakes. " Jack told and let go at Hiccup when he stood and walked out from their cell. Hiccup sat aback as he took a deep shakly breath before he got dressed again.

He had slowly stood from his bed but he could feel what there had happened last night. It hurted ab it when he walked but he didn't want to think about the small pain. Hiccup got to the sink where he cleaned his face a bit and got his teeths brushed. After around 20 minutes he left his cell to get to his duty when a guard had got there to get him. He walked a bit along with the guard as he was deep into his own thoughts. But as soon he saw Toothless he started to smile a bit

"Hey Hiccup!" toothless said with a smile as he looked up from the board of fish he was making "So fish today?" Hiccup asked "Yeah! I can't wait till lunch!" Toothless told exited with a small grin "Well you can have mine if you want..." Hiccup told as he got to his job beside Toothless. "OH REALLY?!" Toothless asked "Yeah i..can easy let the fish pass today" Hiccup told as he smiled

"That would be nice of you Hiccup!" Toothless exclaimed with a smile as he looked at Hiccup "Can i call you Hic?" He asked "Pft why not. Its not like im not use to anything else" Hiccup told and made the salmon he cut out into a bowl.

"So you are alright with Frost as your cell mate?" Toothless asked after a time "He is...fine...K-Kind and good to speak with too." Hiccup told as he remember what Jack had told him this morning few hours ago. He sighed as he made the last salmon finish and got to the sink where he washed his hands. "Well i hope you don't get into any trouble with him Hic. Its not a good thing to be a person there piss him off " Toothless explained "He...well he is...sort of..." Hiccup started "Still a fine person..." he told

"Hic..." Toothless said as he stepped near him "he did something to you right?" Toothless asked into a kind tone where he held his hand at Hiccup's shoulder. "He...did but im fine really " Hiccup told as he looked at the sink for a time. Toothless leans into him and got near his ear for a time "I am to speak with Hiccup...don't hold back " Toothless whispered "He claimed you didn't he?" He asked low as Hiccup only made a weak node.

Toothless sighed as he patted Hiccup's shoulder a bit. "Im sorry for it...wish i could have done something for you" Toothless whispered as he looked at hiccup for a time "Do you want to get to the libary?" He asked "We can study a bit if you want to..." He said

"It..could be nice...to read a bit i mean" Hiccup said with a weak smile.

"lets go then" Toothless said as he got out from the kitchen right after with Hiccup follwing behind him. "So...Toothless..." Hiccup started while they walked into the hallways. "What i mean...how did you..." Hiccup started "get in here?" Toothless asked "Y-Yeah..." Hiccup told as he looked at the floor when they walked "I was judge as guilty for stealing a car and drive a old lady down while trying to escape the place" he told "But it was not me..." he said right after while he looked foward him "20 years jail time " He explained "Been here for 2 years so i got 18 years left." He explained

Hiccup looked a bit up at his new buddy when he made a small node "Im sorry for that Bud..." He told "Nah...For a reason i actually like being in here...i mean...You get a bed to sleep in. you get three meals at day. You are allowed to go outside once and a while and you got a whole libary you can read. For me its like being into a hotel...just...a hotel you never get out from again " he told with a small grin "And then again..." He told "I don't even know if i can survive the world outside here once im out..." Toothless explained. He held his eyes over at Hiccup as they had got to the libary but stopped as he saw a tall black haired boy sitting near the enterce of the libary with a few people around him "Lets go again Hiccup..its.. the green snakes leader...Tom Riddle..." Toothless told low as he held Hiccup a bit with him.

"Oi you two!" A voice called at them as Tom had made a handwave for them to get over to him "Great..." Toothless mumbled as he got with hiccup over to Tom. He had another guy beside him there looked at the table while he ran a hand around it...as if he was drawing something but he pay no attention to Hiccup or Toothless. Black hair...not as tall like Tom..and it looked like he had green eyes. "Yes Tom?" Toothless asked right after as Hiccup had his eyes on the guy there sat beside him.

Tom stared at Toothless for a while but his eyes held over to the brunetted boy Hiccup. Tom stared a bit at Hiccup for a time as his eyes was on Hiccups neck. "I am Thomas Riddle...Better known as Tom riddle the green snakes leader " Tom explained as he keep looking at Hiccup "Have heard that thing" Toothless said as he fold his arms "Im not going to get in trouble becuase of you Tom. Im a shadow not a member." Toothless explained. "I didn't spoke to you Nightfury!" Tom growls at him but he never left his eyes on Hiccup.

"Tom, calm the fuck down." said the guy beside Tom, nose in a book. Tom sent him an annoyed glare and was met with a pair of rolling eyes from the younger raven. Tom looked away begrudgingly and sighed. "Oh shut it, Prince." The so called prince scoffed and went back to his book.

"Tell me about yourself" Tom said as he looked at Hiccup "name. Cell number and crim" Tom said as he leans back against his seat. "W-Well" Hiccup cleared his throat. "Hiccup Haddock...Cell number 318...i...i was judge guilty for killing my girlfriend...Astrid Hofferson..." He told "But i swear it was not me there did it..." He told. "We all can say we didn't do a thing but they judge us anyway " tom said while he looked thoughtfully for a time..

Toothless held his gaze to Hiccup right after as he knew Tom by now tried to figure it all out. He should had warned Hiccup into not tell what cell number he lived into.

"So...Haddock you say" Tom told while he slowly stood up. "grab him"He order as two other people got out from behind the book shelfs and grabbed Hiccup "Wait what are you doing!?" Hiccup asked panicking

"First of all...Haddock" Tom said as he stepped around the table "Tom let him go!" Toothless said as another person had grabbed Toothless from behind and held him back "I still didn't spoke to you Nightfury!" Tom growlsas he glared at Toothless "Be silence or you feel pain..Understood?" Tom asked while Toothless only made a small node.

Tom's gaze got over to Hiccup again as he slowly stepped closer "Hiccup Haddock. I heard that story it was into the news paper this morning. Killed his own girlfriend. Brutal murder her with his own tools...judge 25 years prison. " he explained as he stroked his hand along the table while he stepped closer to Hiccup. "Cell Number 318...same cell number as Jack Frost... the leader of Blue Dragon...let me guess. he have already claimed you as his little bitch?" Tom asked Hiccup while he held his hand at Hiccups shirt and held it down so the Hickeys could be seeing. "You are not good to hid it Haddock" Tom whispered dangerous to him

Hiccup cleared his throat as he looked at Tom "P-Please don't hurt me...i..i just want to survive this life in here..." Hiccup spoke "Oh you will...but Jack Frost does not hold his words...he promise you protection?" asked tom while he let go at Hiccups shirt again. "In pay for your body..." Tom said as if was a joke "But he don't Haddock. Jack kill you the moment you disobey him" Tom explained "do me a favor in fact..and i...can make sure you will be more than safe in here. That you do not need to be anyones bitch but have a bitch insted" Tom explained

"Take Nightfury out from here i will have a word with Haddock alone." tom ordered as Toothless was held out from the libary. Only the two gang members along with the leader and his bitch to. "You can do me a favor Haddock. " Tom said as he made the gang members let go at Hiccup and wave them away. "W-What should that be..." Hiccup manage to asked.

tom held something out from his pocket as he stepped over to Hiccup and held a mirror piece out from his pocket "Kill Jack Frost while he sleep...and you will gang more respect and power in here." Tom whispered into Hiccups ear "B-But...i-i can't..." Hiccup suttered "I-Im not a murder.." He told

"Even you do it Haddock or life in prison for you can be more a hell than a paradies " Tom whispered into his ear. "I...what about the guards?" He asked "they won't even hear anything after the light had been switch off. Only if Frost is loud enough through his pain scream but you put a pillow over his head so he can't make a noise" Tom commanded.

"But i.." Hiccup started

"Oh shut up Haddock" the guy told as he slammed his book shot and stood from his chair "take the piece. Wait till Frost is asleep. Cover his head with a pillow and stab him into his heart! Is that so hard to do?" the guy asked "Will you keep it down Harry!" Tom hissed "I keep it down as soon you give more to me in bed!" Harry spoke as he grabbed the book and shove it into his back "im off" Harry told as he walked out from the libary.

Tom glared a bit after Harry as he rubbed his face a bit "Listen Haddock. Like Harry told. Do it and do it tonight. " Tom said as he held the mirror into Hiccups shirt. "And if you tell one word to another one. You are as good as dead you hear me?" Tom asked while Hiccup nodded fast. "Go back to your cell now" Tom said as Hiccup turned and hurried out from the libary.

Hiccup walked down at the hallway as he fold his arms at his chest. He shiver ab it..for fear? Maybe...but also the fact that he didn't knew what he should do. He was lost. Hiccup had slowly returned to his cell as he sat on the bed. He got the mirror piece out from his shirt and hit it under his pillow. where he soon after lied down into the bed.

He lied there as he crawl him a bit into a ball. If he killed Jack wouldn't his members get after him? But then again...if he did it he do be free from Jack. But what if the guards catch it was him? wouldn't he get life time prison? Hiccup sighed shakly as he closed his eyes for a time. His father wouldn't be proud of him if he knew what he had got into right now. Thinking about his father..he do maybe never want to see him again. He had hoped that his father had believed him but...that day..he didn't seem like he did.

Hiccup shot his eyes opened as he felt a hard kiss at his neck as a hand had been on his chest "What are my Little Dragon lying here and thinking about?" Jack whispered into Hiccups ear "N-Nothing sir..." Hiccup spoke as he looked at the wall the whole time "Look at me Little Dragon. " Jack whispered as Hiccup slowly did. "You are keeping something from me" Jack told as he traced a hand down at Hiccups forward to his nose "Or do you wanted to tell me something?" Jack asked

"I..." Hiccup started "I gave my fish to Toothless today. In payment for that he would get a bit chocolate for me..." Hiccup told low "Oh you are already starting to learn how the things are working in here" Jack said as he grabbed Hiccups chin firmly "I heard you was into the library to..." He told and kissed Hiccup hard and deeply.

Hiccup closed his eyes the moment jack kissed him like that. He felt the hand tighted a bit at his chin so he did what he needed to do. He leans up against Jack and kissed him back. Giving Jack what he wanted right now.

Jack suddenly pulled back as he smirked down at Hiccup "That's a good Little Dragon" He told while he let go at Hiccup again.

Hiccup sighed as he rest his head into his pillow right after and hid the mirror piece as much that he could do. He do ship dinner because he didn't felt well enough right now to eat anyway. Hiccup stared into the wall when Jack had crawl to his own bed to sleep. "Night Little Dragon..try to sleep" Jack called over to him "I…I shall try to..sir…" Hiccup replied back

The time slowly go. Hiccup had turned on his side where he could look at Jack from his bed. After a few minutes there was snoring from Jack "Finally" Hiccup whispered as he slowly held his hand under the pillow. He whine a bit but clapped a hand over his mouth so he didn't wake up Jack. He had cut his palm when he had grabbed the mirror piece. He slowly got it into his hand again and was more carefull as he held it so no one could see it.

Hiccup slowly and on light toes walked toward Jacks bed. He bit his botton lip and had soon made it bleed for biting that hard. Jack looked peacefully and for a time he couldn't. Jack in fact had protected him a bit but he didn't like he needed to pay with his body. He took a shakly deep breath as he held the mirror piece high up into the air. He counted slowly down '3….2…..1…" He made the movement. Casting his hand with the mirror piece toward Jacks chest right to his heart but he whine and gasp for what there had happened so fast…..

TBC

* * *

That was it for now. I might publish my next chapter soon as well. But im not sure. Review and please tell me what ya think ^^


End file.
